Telling Eve
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of how Gabrielle who can still see and speak to Xena, while everyone else can't, goes to Chin to tell Eve about her mother's passing. This is a one shot but it's sequel which I do not have a name for yet won't be.


**Telling Eve**

This is the story of how Gabrielle who can still see and speak to Xena, while everyone else can't, goes to Chin to tell Eve about her mother's passing. This is a one shot but it's sequel which I do not have a name for yet won't be.

* * *

Gabrielle is aboard the ship from Jappa which is bound for Chin, she is stood on the Port side of the ship with the ghost of her best friend to her left.

"Xena, why don't you just go to Tartarus, to the Elysian Fields and be with Solan?"

"First of all Gabrielle, I want to be there when you tell Eve and secondly, with all the bad things I've done in my life, do you really think I'd make it into the Elysian Fields?"

"Yes, I do. You have done so much good in your life, some of your enemies have even become allies, take Hercules and Iolaus for example, from what you told me, you once fought against them, and now they're amongst your greatest friends".

"I realise that, I do, but I'm still sceptical about it"

"So, when we get to Chin, where do you want to start looking for Eve?" asks Gabrielle.

"The capital, it's the biggest city, more people there to help us"

"Yeah, but we'll ask people along the way ok?"

"Sure"

A few days later the boat docks in a port in Southern Chin and Xena and Gabrielle disembark with Argo II and Gabrielle's horse.

"Have you come up with a name for that horse yet?" inquires Xena.

"I've been toying with Erika and Iola which of them do you like best and I'll pick that"

"Iola, it means Violet coloured dawn and I know how you like that colour"

"Then Iola it is, you happy now girl, you've finally got a name"

"Let's go find my daughter"

"You got it"

The two of them ride off into the distance to find Eve with Argo not even knowing that Xena is on her back.

Later that day the two friends arrive at a tavern where they will spend the night and after Gabrielle has talked to the owner aboard a room for her and a place in the stable for the horses she asks "Hi, I'm in China looking for someone, have you by any chance heard of a woman named Eve, she's the messenger of Eli"

"Oh yes, she came by here a few months ago"

"Really, did she by any chance say where she was going?"

"To the capital, to Beijing"

"Thank you"

Up in their room Xena and Gabrielle are sat on the floor in silence when Gabrielle says "At least me know we're going in the right direction"

"Yeah, listen Gabrielle, once you've told her can you promise me something"

"Sure, anything"

"Will you travel with her, at least for a little while, just to make sure that she is ok?"

"Of course, I wasn't planning on letting her out of my sight for a while anyway"

"Thank you"

The next day the two friends set off for the capital of Chin and three days later they stride through the gates to see a multitude of buildings and people. There are many sounds also as people go through the market and walk from stall to stall.

"Right, where to now?"

"Put the horses into and stable and find Eve" explains Xena.

After Gabrielle had put the horses into a stable she and Xena make their way into a tavern and go up to the bar where the barman, who is the owner asks "And what can I get for you miss?"

"Information please"

"What sort of information?"

"I'm looking for a woman"

"There are many women in this city, you'll have to give me more that that"

"Her name is Eve, she's the messenger of Eli"

"Oh her, yeah I know where she is"

"And where's that?"

"I'll tell you for a few extra coins"

Gabrielle lets out a sigh before she leans over the bar and grabs the man by his clothing "Listen here, I have to tell her that her mother has died, do not make this any harder"

"Okay, okay, just let go of me. Thank you, Eve is staying at the palace with King Zhang Tao and Queen Dao Ming".

"Now was that so hard"

Gabrielle and Xena leave the tavern and when they are outside Xena asks "You didn't have to do that you know?"

"Oh I know, I've seen you do it before and thought I'd give it a try, now come on, let's go find your daughter"

At the palace Gabrielle and Xena arrive to see the doors guarded by two men, they walk up the them and the one on the right says "You may not enter"

"Excuse me buddy but I am here to see Eve, I heard she was staying here"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but trust me, I am the one person she would like to see without an appointment"

"What is your name, I shall go tell her you are here and if she says so you may come through then"

"Just tell her the Queen of the Amazons is here to see her, she'll understand"

The guard goes inside the gates and a few minutes later he comes back.

"Eve will see you know"

"I thought so"

"Follow me"

The guard leads Gabrielle and Xena into a room high in the palace and when they get there he knocks on the door. "You may come in" answers Eve from the inside.

The guard then opens the door revealing a room decorated in beautiful tapestries and drapes, Eve can't be seen until seconds later she comes out from behind a drape, with a swollen stomach - she's pregnant. The sight of Eve causes Gabrielle and Xena to look completely and utterly shocked.

"You may leave us Li Jun, this woman will not hurt me" says Eve to the guard she had identified as Li Jun before he left the room.

"Gabrielle!"

"Eve"

The woman hug as a way of greeting.

"It is so good to see you, but wait, where is my mother?"

"You might want to sit down"

The two women make their way to a red Chaise Longue with Xena sitting on the end and Gabrielle tells the daughter of her friend about her time in Jappa. "And well, I didn't make it in time, I'm sorry Eve but your mother is dead".

Eve just stays silent fir a second, taking in what Gabrielle is telling her before she screams in pain and starts crying, tears rolling down her face, Gabrielle also starts to cry and embraces Eve as the two women share their grief.

"I have known her for a very short amount of time, it is unfair that she is dead, she doesn't even know that I am pregnant "

"Oh yes she does"

"I do not understand"

"Xena's ghost is sat here with us"

"Then why can I not see her?"

"I don't know Eve, sorry"

"Gabrielle, tell her I love her" asks Xena.

"She says to say that she loves you"

"Gabrielle can you swap places with me please?" inquires Eve.

"Sure"

The two women switch places on the seat.

"You said she's sat right here?"

"Yes, turn a little to your left and you'll be looking right at her"

"Oh mother, I don't know what to say"

"Say whatever you are feeling"

"She say's to say what's in your heart, say what you are feeling"

"I love you mother, I know we only knew each other for a short period of time but I promise you that for as long as I shall live I will miss you and love you"

"Oh my little girl, I wish I was still with you, to try and stop your pain and could give you a hug" says Xena with a tear rolling down her face.

"She called you her little girl and wishes that she was still alive so she could stop any pain you are feeling and give you a hug"

"Gabrielle, ask her how far along her pregnancy she is?"

"She wants to know how far along your pregnancy is"

"I am 6 months pregnant, with twins, one boy and one girl"

"How do you know that?" asks Xena.

"She asks how you know"

"Eli came to me in a vision and told me that I would have two children, one of each and that as they grew older they would help me to pass along his message".

"Ask her if she has any ideas for names?"

"She wants to know if you've thought of any names"

"I was thinking of naming my son after the brother I never knew, Solan "

"That's a wonderful idea, but what about your daughter"

"She loves that idea but asks if you have any idea for your daughter's name"

"Xena, I am going to call her Xena"

Xena lets out more tears at hearing that piece of news"

"She's crying"

"Oh mother, please don't cry"

"Ask her if she was always going to name her after me"

"She wants to know if you were always planning on naming your daughter after her"

"I was yes"

"Can you ask her who the father is?"

"She wants to know who the dad is"

"A man named Deon, I met him on my way here, he was killed trying to protect me"

"I am so sorry"

"She says she's sorry"

"So am I"

"Listen Eve, I want you to travel with Gabrielle for a while, I want you and her to help each other"

"She says she wants you travel with me for a while, so that we can help each other"

"I will, but travelling isn't exactly easy in my condition"

"You can have Argo"

"She says you can have Argo"

"Ok, thank you mother"

"You're welcome my child"

"She says you're welcome my child"

The three of them spend some more time like that with Gabrielle telling Eve what Xena says until neither can think of anything else to say.

"I have to go know" says Xena.

"Do you have to?"

"What is it Gabrielle?"

"She says she has to go"

"No mother, please stay a little longer"

"I can't, but know this I will always love you, but I have to go be with your brother"

"She says she can't because she has to go be with Solan and that she will always love you"

"You will always be in my thoughts"

"And you will always be in mine, goodbye Eve and thank you Gabrielle, for everything"

"She says goodbye and that you will always be in her thoughts as well, I'll miss you Xena"

"And I you old friend"

"Goodbye mother"

"Goodbye Xena"

Xena then disappears to Tartarus and Gabrielle says "She's gone" before she once more hugs Eve and the two women cry into each other's shoulders.

* * *

One week later Gabrielle and Eve are stood on board a ship that has just left Chin for Greece.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks Gabrielle.

"It's too late to change my mind know isn't it?"

"I suppose so yeah".

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to carry on your mother's work, righting any wrongs that come across our path"

**End of Story**

* * *

**Please review, I would really like to hear any feedback on this story you might have. :D**


End file.
